Bonding With the Enemy
by Pannychan
Summary: this deals with some serious issues. if you can't handle things like rape then don't read it. but it is a good a/u fic overall.
1. bonding with the enemy 1

I don't own dbz or any of the characters....except for the people that i made up...  
  
a/n--this is an au fic so the characters are different...Trunks is 23, Pan is 20....don't worry a lot of the other characters are in it too...it's just that Trunks and Pan are the main characters. As always in my fics..."~" indicates thoughts...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get back to work, you lazy slave!!"  
The taskmaster cracked his whip across the tailless woman's back. She cried out and fell to the ground.  
"Don't touch her!!" shouted the raven haired girl as she ran over to the injured woman.  
"Mother!! Are you okay?!"  
"I'm fine, Pan," said Videl.  
She struggled to get back on her feet. She got up on her knees, but fell back down when she tried to go farther. Pan turned back around to the taskmaster; hate gleaming in her eyes.  
"You monster!"  
She began to build up her energy. When the taskmaster's scouter picked up the increase in her power level, he quickly cracked his whip across her chest. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. That blow had knocked the wind right out of her. As the taskmaster began to approach her, she panicked. There was no way she could defend herself if she couldn't breath. She tried to back away, but the taskmaster had already gotten to her. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet. He raised his fist in the air, ready to strike her.  
"This will teach you to act up again!"  
He began to swing his fist at her, but before his fist had covered half the distance to her face, a large hand had grabbed his wrist, stopping it in mid air. The taskmaster looked up.  
"What do you think you are doing, Ploom?!"  
Pan looked up to see an incredibly handsome man standing in front of her. His piercing blue eyes were brought out by his lavender hair. He had a tall muscular build that showed how often he trained.  
"Your Majesty!" the taskmaster was terrified, "I-I was... I was only putting this slave in her place. She wasn't showing the proper respects to her authorities."  
"Let her go."   
The man's voice had become calmer, but still authoritive. The taskmaster (Ploom) let go of Pan's wrist. She massaged it as the circulation began to return to it.  
"Speaking of respect, Ploom... is there a reason you have not bowed before your prince?"  
"Forgive me, Majesty!"  
Ploom immediately bowed before the prince. He then looked over at Pan. He realized that Pan had not knelt down. Instead she was just staring at the prince with an angry scowl on her face.  
"On your face slave!"  
With that, Ploom knocked her in the front of her knees, causing her to fall forward. She cried out and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of her face to the ground. But to her surprise, she never hit the ground. She opened her eyes to see a large muscular arm wrapped around her waist. She then looked up and saw that the prince was the one who caught her. He was looking at Ploom. Eyebrows furrowed.  
"How dare you attack a defenseless woman!"  
Ploom just stared at the prince, eyes wide with shock. ~The prince went out of his way to help a slave?... Why?~  
"B-But Prince!... She's only a slave and..."  
He wasn't given the chance to finish. The prince raised his hand and shot a ki blast right through the taskmaster's heart. It killed him instantly. Pan stared at the prince. He was still holding her. She was beginning to get annoyed. How dare he hold her so close! The prince looked down at her. To say she looked unhappy was an understatement.  
"What's your name?" he asked while setting her back on her feet.  
"Why do you want to know my name," she snapped, "You're a prince! What concern of yours is the name of a slave?!"  
"Who said I cared? I just wanted your name."  
She wouldn't answer, and the prince was beginning to lose his temper. Videl, who had quietly been watching the whole scene, intervened for her daughter.  
"Her name is 'Pan', sire."  
"Pan, huh? Well, Pan, do you know who I am?"  
"Of course. You're a spoiled, selfish, ungrateful, bastard!"  
The prince was taken aback. How dare this slave talked to him in such a manner. After what he'd just done for her. She had no right.  
"Who do you think you are, Girl!? You obviously don't know who you're speaking to! Or for that matter, how lucky you are to be speaking to me!"  
~Arrogant bastard.~ she thought to herself. She didn't care who he was. She hated him for everything his family had put her through. She was tired of all the abuse, the torture......... the rape.  
"I am 'Trunks'. Heir to the throne of Vegeta!"  
"It doesn't matter what your lineage is," she interrupted, "Your family's cruelty is what matters! You want me to respect you? HA! There is no way I am going to show you any respect after all me and my mother have been put through! I don't respect those who use fear to get their way! I never have! I never will!"  
She turned around to walk back to Videl, but Trunks wasn't about to let her get away with what she said. To him, she had set a challenge. A challenge for him to get her respect. And he wasn't about to back down from it. Now he would do whatever it takes to get her to respect him. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. She looked into his eyes. What she saw there scared her. They were filled with a determination that she had never seen before. He pulled her close, and held her firmly against him. He then took off into the air. Pan was too shocked at first to react. That is, until she heard her mother's cries.  
"NO!!! PLEASE BRING HER BACK!!!!"  
"Mother?"  
She looked up at Trunks, scared and confused. Was he going to kill her? No. If he were going to do that he would have done it by now. Suddenly, a horrifying thought came to her.   
~Is he going to rape me?~  
She began to panic, frantically beating on his chest to get him to let go. It didn't work.  
"Let go!!! Please!!!!! I'm begging you!!! No more!!! I can't take it!!!!  
Trunks' chest was beginning to go numb.  
~Man. She's stronger than she looks.~  
"I'm not going to hurt you. Please calm down."  
"NO!!... LET... ME... GO!!!"  
With that, she abruptly raised her knee. Hitting him in the groin. His initial reaction of keeling over in pain caused him to drop her. To his surprise, she could fly. She blasted off in the opposite direction. When he regained his composure, he went after her. Pan was surprised when he caught up to her.  
~Man he's fast.~ she thought, ~But I can be faster.~  
She sped up, but so did he. And he was moving a lot faster than her. when she was within his reach, he wrapped his arms around her and stopped.  
"NO!!... Let me go!!!..." She was panicking again.  
"Please calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."   
"That's what all the taskmasters said, too! But they never meant it! Every time they touched me it hurt!"  
"What do you mean 'touched you'?"  
"What do you think I mean?! They... they..."  
She couldn't finish. But she didn't have to. Trunks knew what she was trying to say. He let her go. Much to her surprise. Pan didn't know how to react. She just floated there, staring at him.  
"Well?... what are you waiting for? You wanted your freedom, and I gave it to you. So leave."  
Pan couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was letting her go? No. She must have been hearing things.  
"W-What did you say?"  
"I said you're free to go. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to..." he paused for a moment, "You know... I never intended to hurt you. I'm not like my taskmasters. I don't sleep with women unless they want it."  
"Then why did you take me with you?"  
"I wanted to get you away from those slave drivers."  
"Why me? Why not my mother or one of the other slaves?"  
"You were the one with the most potential."  
Pan gave him a weird look.  
"Do you think I made this decision in three seconds? I've been watching you. Observing your response to everything thrown at you. You impressed me... intrigued me."  
"What did you mean by 'potential'?"  
"I meant that you needed out of there. You deserved out of there. Someone with a power level as high as yours shouldn't be a slave anyways."  
"How do you know how strong I am? No one's ever seen my full power. Not even me."  
"I don't have to see it. I can feel it. I have one question for you though... with as strong as you are, you could have killed any one of my taskmasters with a thought. Why didn't you try to escape?"  
"And cause more trouble for my already diminished family? Do I look like an idiot to you? If I ever tried anything your father would have come after me... personally."  
"Is your family really that hated?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because your father was (and probably still is) jealous of my grandfather's immense power."  
"Who's your grandfather?"  
"His name is 'Goku', but your father called him 'Kakorot' for some reason."  
Trunks' jaw dropped. He knew the man his father called "Kakorot". In fact, Kakorot and his family used to be very close friends to Trunks and his family. But one day, for no reason at all, they disappeared. He asked his father, Vegeta, where they were, but he simply answered they were on an assignment. Then a few weeks later, when they had not returned from their "assignment" Trunks asked where they were again. Vegeta simply told him that they had all died when they failed their task. He was devastated. His best friend, who would have been Pan's uncle, Goten was with them... where ever they were. Which meant that he had died with them. But now... now he had found Pan. Goku's granddaughter. Part of the family that had supposedly "died on the assignment" with every one else. And thinking back, he realized that Pan's mother, Videl, was back at the slave camp, too. This meant that his father had lied. He was furious.  
"You're Son Goku's granddaughter?... You're supposed to be dead."  
"Who told you that?"  
"My father."  
"Yeah? Well your father is a liar."  
"He told me, you and the rest of your family were all killed on assignment."  
"HA! Is that so? Well, let me tell you what really happened... Eleven years ago, me, my parents, and my grandmother were eating dinner. Your father burst into our house, demanding to know where Goku was. We didn't know because he had left to train uncle Goten a few months before. He never told us where he was going. Your father didn't buy it. He insisted that we were all lying, so he called in his guards. They grabbed me, and my mother. Then your father told mine to give the location of 'Kakorot'. Father told him that we didn't know. He looked over to my grandmother and then shot her through the heart." she paused after saying that. It was so hard to relive those memories, but she had to let Trunks know just how demented his father is.  
"My father and mother screamed. I couldn't. I was in too much shock to even breath let alone scream. I had never seen death before. And the fact that it was my family that had died made it that much harder. My father went mad. He powered up to full power and attacked Vegeta head on. I was sure that my father would win, but he didn't. Vegeta powered up, too. Only, he was much stronger than my father.........."   
She couldn't continue. She broke down crying. Something that she hadn't done in over eight years. Trunks didn't know what to do. He had no idea his father was so ruthless. It made him sick to think about it. He flew over to Pan and embraced her in a hug. She stiffened when he first touched her, but she eventually relaxed.   
"I'm sorry, Prince... I shouldn't be crying in front of you like this."  
"It's okay, Pan. And Pan..."  
"Yes, sire?"  
"Call me 'Trunks'."  
"Isn't that a little informal?"  
"We're not in public. Titles mean nothing in private..."   
He hesitated. Unsure if the question he wanted to ask her would be too much.  
"Pan..."  
"Hmm?"  
"Look at me."  
She looked up. A single tear was caught on her cheek. He gently cupped her cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb.  
"Why didn't he kill you and your mother?"  
"I don't know. I guess it was his sick way of torturing us. All I know is that after he killed my father, he walked over to me. He looked me up and down with a smirk as hideous as it was mischievous. He said something like 'the taskmasters will have fun with you two.' My mother just looked at him. She asked him why he was doing this. He said it was to draw out my grandfather. My mother kept saying 'I thought we were friends... I thought we were friends.' His only reply was 'never'."  
"I'm so sorry, Pan."  
She didn't say anything. She just started to cry again.  
"Pan... I want to take you to the palace."  
Pan jerked her head up to look at him.  
"You what?! You want to take me to the place where the man --and I use the term 'man' loosely-- who killed my family and ruined my life lives?! Why?"  
"I want to help you get your revenge. In a way, I want revenge, too."  
"How's that?"  
"Your uncle Goten and I were best friends. Gohan and I were almost as close. He may as well have killed my family, too."  
"Don't you think your father would recognize me?"  
"No. I didn't. You've changed a lot. I remember the last time I saw you, you were nine. Now look at you. You used to be really tomboyish (no offense), but now..." he paused a moment to take in her looks, "(don't take this the wrong way) you've filled out, your curves are more defined... you're a very, breathtakingly, beautiful woman."  
Pan couldn't help but blush. No one had ever told her that she was beautiful before. Some of the taskmasters had, but they had always meant it perversely. The way Trunks said it made it seem sincere. There was something different about the way Trunks was around her. He was warm and considerate. She had always expected him to be just like his father, but he wasn't. In fact, he was his exact opposite. She didn't know why, but she was beginning to feel an attraction towards him.  
"How are we going to get me into the palace unnoticed?"  
"We'll go in through Ploom's quarters. He won't mind."  
Pan giggled a little at the thought of what had happened earlier that day.  
"So what are we going to do from there?"  
"This..."  
Trunks proceded to tell her the plan. After he finished, they noticed that the sun was beginning to set.  
"We'd better get back if we want to make it before nightfall."  
"All right. Lead the way."  
With that, they headed off towards the palace. 


	2. bonding with the enemy 2

FOR CRYING OUT LOUD...I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!! ahem...well, that's all.  
  
a/n--Chapter 2...enjoy  
  
  
  
Pan and Trunks had been flying in total silence for about ten minutes. Pan was tired of the awkwardness so she decided to start a conversation.  
"So how should I act when we get to the palace?"  
"Respectfully."  
"What?! You want me to be respectful? I hope you don't mean to your father." she stated sarcastically.  
"Especially to my father..." Pan was giving him one of those "when-hell-freezes-over" looks. "I know you hate him, but if you want to get any revenge at all then you had better go with it. My father would as soon kill you than put up with a sassy mouth or an attempt at his life. Not that you would have much of a chance against him right now."  
"Hmph... I would rather be dead than respectful to a bastard like him."  
"If that's really what you want then my father can arrange that for you."  
Pan rolled her eyes and looked forward again. She knew he was right. She was no match for Vegeta right now. His power level was way higher than hers. Even though she really hadn't ever seen her full power.  
~Swallow your pride, Pan. If you really want to avenge your family, you'll listen to Trunks. He knows his father better than any one else.~  
"I know it's going to be hard, Pan, but you have to trust me on this one. I know my father..." For the next few minutes they were silent again. When the palace came into view, Trunks decided to make sure Pan understood the plan.  
"Remember, Pan. If any one says anything to you, your name is 'Zana'. You're Ploom's replacement, and will be taking over for him immediately."  
"With me taking over Ploom's position as head taskmaster, does that mean that I can get my mother out of slavery?"  
"I'm sorry, Pan, no. Only royalty can pardon slaves. I would do it myself, but then my father would probably want to know why. I don't think I want to be in that kind of a confrontation. It would get too complicated."  
When they arrived at the palace, they landed on a balcony. Trunks looked over at Pan. He noticed how the shadows of twilight brought out her features. The way the moonlight brought out the natural highlights in her hair. The way her curves seemed to show more. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed them before. In fact, he didn't know why he was noticing them now.  
~What are you thinking, Trunks?! She's a slave. You're a prince. And on top of that she's your best friend's niece. Besides that, she probably would never be interested in you. Remember, she thinks you're a spoiled, selfish, brat.~  
They entered the balcony doors. Pan couldn't help but gasp at how amazingly beautiful the bedroom they had entered was. To her left, there was a king-sized bed with a full length mirror on either side. To her right, there was a large dresser that took up the entire wall. In front of her there were two large doors.  
"Where do those doors lead to?" she asked pointing to the two doors.  
"The one on the right leads to the bathroom. The one on the left leads to a closet."  
"Why did we come in through the bedroom?"  
"So that we wouldn't be seen coming in, and I wanted you to see your new room. These were Ploom's quarters. Since he won't be needing them anytime soon, you can use them. There are some uniforms in the closet over there."  
"Okay."  
She walked over to the closet. She opened the doors to reveal a huge walk in space. She went in and noticed that one side of the closet consisted of male armor, and the other side had women's armor.  
"Why does Ploom have women's armor in here? Did he have a 'roommate' or something?"  
"No. He probably used them to sneak his whores in here."  
"Wow. I've never known him to go through so much hard work for sex. Usually if he wanted a girl, he would just take her then and there..." she paused for a moment. "At least that's what he did with my mother."  
Trunks frowned at the bitter tone in her voice.  
~That tone doesn't become her~ he thought to himself  
"Did he ever do that to you?"  
Trunks immediately regretted asking that question. It was too personal.  
"I'm sorry, Pan. You don't have to answer that question. I was out of line."  
"That's alright. I don't mind answering."  
She paused again.  
"He never did that to me. He always said that I 'wasn't worthy of such pleasure'." She chuckled a bit at the thought of what she had just said. "Guess I lucked out, huh?"  
There was another awkward silence between them. Pan decided to change the subject.  
"So... which one should I wear?"  
"The white one. It shows a high rank." Pan just nodded. "Change into your armor, and when you're ready, come out into the hall. I'll be waiting."  
After Trunks left the room, Pan pulled out the armor and looked it over. It was snow white with a silver dragon embroidered across the breastplate. The silver shoulder straps were about two inches wide. She slipped it on over her top. It was snug to say the least.   
~Man...the Ploom wasn't real casual about sneaking his whores in here was he?...~  
She walked back into the closet and found a pair of silver gloves along side a pair of matching boots. She picked them up and put them on. She then proceeded to the full-length mirror between the bed and door and looked herself over. The top acted like a push-up bra, hugging her breasts causing them to be more... apparent. The skirt of the armor went to mid thigh. The gloves that she wore went to her elbow. And the boots stopped just above her knees. She noticed the way the boots and skirt made her legs look extra toned, and the way the color of the armor made her already dark complexion look even darker. She didn't know what she was supposed to do with her hair so she took it down from the ponytail it had been in. She hadn't had a hair cut in almost eight years, so it was pretty long. It went down to the middle of her thighs. She remembered how short her hair used to be. How her mother made her keep it ear length so the taskmasters wouldn't "get turned on". However, when that tactic failed to work, Pan decided not to bother with cutting her hair anymore. She was startled out of her trance when she her a knock on her bedroom door. She walked over and opened it. It was the prince.  
"I'm sorry I took so long. I was just getting ready to come out."  
Trunks didn't say anything. He was too captivated by the beautiful woman that was standing in front of him. He looked her up and down admiring her womanly curves and her toned legs. Pan didn't mind the looks until his gaze stopped at her upper torso. If it was one thing that she hated it was having her breasts gawked at.  
"HEY!! PRINCE!! Snap out of it!"  
Trunks immediately snapped out of it and his entire face turned a bright shade of crimson.  
"I'm so sorry Pan. I-I don't know what came over me. It's just I didn't know that that uniform was so...so..."  
"Revealing?" she finished for him.  
He chuckled at her response.  
"Yeah." ~Man she's beautiful...wow...I don't know if I'm gonna be able to control myself...ahhh...what am I thinking...she's been through so much in her life she would probably never even consider me...wait a second...why am I even considering her...snap out of it Trunks...you're a prince...no, a future king...she's a former slave...ughh...why am I even worried about this...~  
Trunks was shocked out of his reverie by a loud shout.  
"Boy!! Where have you been? And what is this I hear of you taking off with a slave girl?"  
Pan looked up at Trunks. His eyes were wide as saucers, and face had turned a sickening shade of white. Almost as white as her uniform, she noticed. She looked behind her to see a rather short but still very angry man stomping towards them.   
~hmmm...you must be king Vegeta...~  
"Well?!... Boy don't test my patience!"  
Trunks finally snapped out of his daze.  
"Forgive me father...I can explain all of this..."  
"Good...You can start by telling me why you killed Ploom."  
Trunks bit his lip and smiled sheepishly at his father.  
"Oh yeah...well you see, he tried to kill me so I was defending myself...and..."  
"And what about the slave girl?" Vegeta interrupted. Trunks looked over to Pan then back to his father.  
"Oh...ummm...she was a conspiritor with Ploom, so I killed her too."  
"You had to take her away to do this?"  
"Well, Father, she was a pretty slave...so... I had some... things to do before I actually got rid of her..."  
Vegeta gave his son a sly grin.  
"Hmph... I didn't think you had it in you boy. Just don't let your mother get word of this. She would have your head." Vegeta then turned his attention to the pretty young girl standing next to Trunks. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Zana, sire. I'm here as Ploom's replacement. The prince said I was to take over immediately."  
Vegeta scowled at Trunks.   
~Leave it to my son to pick a hot body over someone that could actually do the job.~  
"Oh really..." he said to Pan while looking at Trunks. "And just what are her qualifications boy?"  
"Umm...well she is very powerful, and she knows just how to demand respect from her inferiors. Over all, Father, she was the best I could find on such short notice."  
"Just how powerful are you girl?"  
"Well, I don't actually know...you see, I've never had to use my full power so I can only tell you that my power level is somewhere around 500,000,000."  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta was more than shocked. He simply didn't believe her. That kind of a power level would put her power past the first level of a super saiya-jin. And the only people that strong on Vegeta-sie were him and his son.  
"You're lying girl! The only one's that powerful are me and my son!"  
"I assure you, sire, I'm not lying."  
"Then you're pretty damn good at hiding your power. Come with me. We'll see who's right and who's lying."  
Vegeta proceeded down the hall with Pan and Trunks close behind. He stopped in front of a large room, and turned around to face them.  
"This is the training room I used before I ascended the level of a super saiya-jin. It should be enough for your power level."  
Pan stepped inside the room, and could help but chuckle. The room couldn't have been more than 100 feet in diameter.   
~This room is never going to be able to hold my power.~ she thought to herself.  
Vegeta shot her a death look and Pan immediately wiped her smirk off her face. She then went to the middle of the room and stood awaiting Vegeta's command to begin powering up.  
"Power up half way, Zana." Said Trunks. Pan nodded and then lowered her head. She began to power up, and a blue aura soon enshrouded her. Vegeta looked on seemingly unimpressed by her rapidly rising ki. This continued for a few more minutes before her blue aura began to flicker and a blinding light filled the room leaving the king and his son temporarily blinded. When Vegeta's vision refocused, he looked to the middle of the room to see that "Zana's" raven hair was now a golden yellow. Her once obsidian eyes were now an emerald green. And her blue aura was now golden. Vegeta then realized that she hadn't stopped powering up. In fact, her ki was still growing rapidly. When she did finally stop, Vegeta estimated her power to be around 200,000,000.   
"Impossible..." he said to himself.  
Trunks was certain that she had powered up farther than she was told to.  
"Zana...I said half power." Shouted Trunks.  
Pan just looked at him slightly confused.  
"But this is only half my power."  
Vegeta was furious. How could this girl be so powerful? He had never seen her before. But she looked so familiar. She reminded him of someone he knew, but who?  
"Errrrr...POWER UP ALL THE WAY!!!" He shouted. Pan obeyed and began to power up again. She soared paced level one and into level two. When she stopped her power level was above 450,000,000.  
"Is that the best you've got?" Vegeta questioned.  
"It is."  
Vegeta smirked at how weak she was compared to him.  
"Well then...allow me to show you real power." Vegeta immediately powered up to level three. However, his arrongant smirk soon changed to frustration when "Zana" looked at him unimpressed.  
"You act as though you've seen this kind of power before."  
"No I haven't, but I have felt it before..."  
Before Pan had the chance to finish her sentence, she found herself being knocked across the room and into the wall. She got up and was surprised that her jaw was throbbing. There was also the taste of blood in her mouth. She wiped her lip with the back of her hand and sure enough there was blood on it. She looked over to where she had once been standing only to see Vegeta there with his fist extended. That's when she realized that he must have hit her. Vegeta turned around and lunged at Pan. She tried to block his punches but it was to no avail. He hit his target every time. Trunks, who was watching the entire "fight", was beginning to become worried about Pan's health. He wasn't sure if she could take any more of his father's abuse.  
"FATHER!!! STOP!!"  
Vegeta immediately stopped his assault on Pan and directed his attentions towards his son.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because she did nothing to provoke you! She's not as strong as you. You have no reason to be afraid of her."  
"Afraid?! I fear no one! I'm just making sure she knows her place." Vegeta then turned his attentions to Pan. "Don't think you're anything special just because you're a super saiya-jin." With that he powered down and left the room. Trunks ran over to Pan.   
~She looks pretty beat up.~ He reached into his armor and pulled out a senzu bean.   
"Here eat this." He said as he gave her the bean. "Don't worry. It'll heal you."  
Pan ate the bean, and her wounds instantly healed. She stood up and looked at Trunks.  
"What was that about?"  
"Only royalty is supposed to be able to reach the level of power you have."  
"Why? Is he afraid of being over powered or something?"  
"He would never admit to it, but yeah...I think so."  
~That explains why he killed my family...~  
Just then Trunks' mother Bulma entered the room, and was shocked by who she saw with her son.  
"Videl?...Videl is that you?!"  
Pan turned around. She looked over at Trunks, seemingly asking what to do.  
"It's okay, Pan. We can trust my mother."  
Bulma looked at Pan with a shocked expression on her face.  
"Pan?...you're Pan?"  
"Yes."  
"My goodness...you've gotten so big...the last time I saw you, you were only this tall," Bulma said holding her hand to her hip to emphasize her point.  
"That was eleven years ago...I was nine...I'm twenty now..."  
Bulma smiled at Pan. She missed her and her family. She then realized what her being there meant. She glared at Trunks.   
~Uh oh...what did I do this time?~ he thought to himself.  
"You're father doesn't know who she is, does he?"  
"Of course not! Do I look like a fool to you? But you can't tell him...if he knew who she really was he would-"  
"I know very well what he would do...I'm not an idiot!"  
"Um...excuse me..." said Pan. "I hate to interrupt, but I need to clean up..."  
"Oh yes, of course...there's a bathroom in your quarters." said Trunks.   
"Thank you."  
With that Pan excused herself and went to take a nice hot shower. After she was gone, Bulma turned her attention back to her son.  
"What were you thinking?!" she said while smacking her son upside his head. "Do you have any idea how much danger you've put her in?! If Vegeta finds out who she is, he'll kill her!"  
"I'm aware of that Mother," Trunks said while rubbing his head. "but this is the safest place for her right now."  
"What?! What kind of logic is that?"  
"Simple...out there on her own she has to worry about food, shelter, and other things like that. Here, all she has to worry about is my father. And with me here, she is perfectly safe from him."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Because I would die before I let anything happen to her."  
"Your father would never kill you."  
"Of course not...I'm his only heir. Besides, he wouldn't have the chance to kill me."  
Bulma just gave him a "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me" look.  
"Trust me...I would never let anyone hurt her."  
Bulma was trying to figure out what her son was getting at. Then it hit her.  
"Trunks...are you...bonded?"  
Trunks didn't know how to respond at first. But after he thought about it...  
"I think I am..." he said seemingly not doubting himself. 


	3. bonding with the enemy 3

I don't own dbz.  
  
a/n--WARNING!!! This chapter contains a rape scene. If you don't like the idea of Pan and Videl being raped then read my edited version. It doesn't have that scene.  
I decided that i would keep with the whole saiya-jin name pun thing so the made up saiya-jins are named after vegetables. Ploom-(plum); Friho-(frijoles, the spnish word for beans); Pota-(potato); Perehi-(perejil, spanish word for parsley); Halep-(jalepeno); and Zana-(zanahoria, spanish word for carrot--figured that i would keep the carrot thing in the family--)  
  
  
  
Pan was walking out of the bathroom and almost screamed when she saw Vegeta standing at her door. For crying out loud, she was only in a towel!  
"Who are you really?" he questioned.  
"I assure you, sire, my name is Zana." She said a little shakily.  
"Hmph...we'll see."   
After saying that he left the room. Pan brushed it off and went to the dresser to see if there were any clothes she could sleep in. She opened the top drawer and found a lot of men's underwear.  
~Oops...wrong drawer.~  
She moved to the next drawer down. It was filled with different women's nightgowns. She started looking through them, and was disgusted at what she saw. Not a single decent nightgown. They were either too short, too revealing, or a combination of the two. Usually the latter. When she finally did find one, she put it on and went to look at it in the mirror. It was a satin lavender gown that went to the middle of her thighs. It didn't have straps, only two strings that tied around the neck. The neck line was very low. In fact, it showed off more of her cleavage than she would have liked. She turned around to look at her back. And there wasn't much to it. It went all the way down to the small of her back.  
~Uugghhh...Ploom you perv...~  
Pan's thoughts were interrupted when Trunks walked into her room.  
"Pan, we need to t-" Trunks couldn't speak. He was captivated by the woman who stood before him. Pan, however, wasn't all that happy with the kind of attention she was getting from him.  
"TRUNKS!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!"  
"I'm so sorry, Pan. I don't know what came over me. It's just that you're so beautiful."  
Pan blushed. For some reason, she liked the compliments he gave her. Usually, when men would say those things to her, it meant they wanted something from her. But when he complimented her, it was genuine. The truth was, she liked him. Something she'd never felt for anyone else before.  
~What am I thinking...it could never happen...I could never be with him.~  
"Now...is there something I can do for you, Prince?"  
"Umm...yeah, right...well, you see I-"  
"Trunks get out. I need to talk with Pan." Said Bulma as she entered Pan's room.  
"But Mom...I have very important business to talk with her about."  
~Yeah right, Trunks...I'm sure it's "business" you want to talk to her about.~  
"Well it will have to wait. I need to ask her some questions."  
"But..."  
"LEAVE!"  
"Yes ma'am."  
Trunks got up and immediately left the room. Bulma took the opportunity to sit down on Pan's bed.  
"So...how did you survive the 'assignment'? Did you run away?"  
"No...he put me and my mother into slavery."  
"HE DID WHAT?!?! That jerk is so dead! I can only imagine the kinds of tortures you were put through."  
"No...you can't."  
Bulma didn't know how to respond. She couldn't believe that her husband had put her best friend's granddaughter and daughter-in-law into slavery.  
"I'm so sorry Pan."  
"It's not your fault, but I must warn you...I plan on killing your husband. Not anytime soon, of course. I'm not strong enough yet. But someday I will catch up to him, and then I will kill him."  
"Pan please don't do that. If you kill him, then you kill me too."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"There's a thing that saiya-jins have called a 'bond'. When ever a saiya-jin mates, a bond is created. If the saiya-jin dies, then the saiya-jin's mate will die too. It's one of those things where you literally can't live without them."  
"Oh. But you're not a saiya-jin."  
"I know, but I'm bonded to him. Don't ask me how, but I can feel everything that he does, pain and pleasure. Physical and emotional. That is the most recognized sign of a bond. It was actually kind of funny. Especially when i was having Trunks."  
"You mean..."  
"Yes. He felt everything. In fact, he wouldn't touch me for almost a year after that."  
"Well, I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not gonna let him get away with this."  
"I understand. So tell me...how's your mom?"  
"She's not so good. They mess with her a lot. All because she doesn't have a tail."  
"I don't know what to say. That's terrible."  
"The funniest thing is that I didn't know what was happening to her until i was 14. That was when they made me watch. I guess it was their sick way of preparing me for what was going to happen next. You wanna know? I'll tell you."  
  
---flashback---  
"What are you doing? Please don't make her watch. I'm begging you." said Videl. She was crying, but the 14 year old Pan didn't understand why. She knew that the taskmasters were brutal, but they hadn't even touched her yet. And what was it that her mom didn't want her to see. She'd seen them beat her mom before. She'd even been beaten; more times than she could remember. Something was different this time though. Her mom was laying down on a bed, nude, and the taskmaster, Friho, was on top of her. He was naked too.  
"Mom? What's going on?"  
Pan was crying. She was afraid of what was going to happen to her mother.  
"Don't worry about it child. We're just giving you an idea of what is going to happen to you in a few minutes."  
The taskmaster holding Pan looked over to Videl's captor. He nodded his head, and Pan watched in horror as Friho violently raped her mother. She screamed and tried to help her mom, but it was to no avail. The other taskmaster was holding her back. He forced her to watch until it was over. When it was over, Pan's taskmaster, Pota, looked down at her with a sly grin on his face. Pan had never felt more fear than she did at that moment. Friho picked Videl up off of the bed while Pota put Pan down on the bed.  
"Now, Videl. You get to see your precious baby girl lose her innocence to Pota over there."  
"No...please don't...she's just a child." Videl said weakly.  
Pota looked down to Pan. He grabbed her shirt by the collar and viciously ripped it off of her. He looked down to her bare breasts and then back at her face. The look in his eyes terrified her.  
"What's the matter girl? Feeling a little nervous about your first time? Don't worry...the pain will only last for as long as I do. Hahahaha..."  
Pota leaned down and took one of Pan's breasts into his mouth. He began to suck and bite her. She screamed. She didn't like what was happening. She was terrified.  
"MOM!!! HELP ME...PLEASE!!!......NO!!!....STOP!! PLEASE!"  
Pota grabbed her shorts and ripped them off of her. Pan was in a total panic now. Pota sat up and undressed himself. When he was done he laid back down on Pan. He quickly inserted his entire length into Pan. She cried out in pain. Over and over again he thrusted into her. Each time the pain seemed to become worse. It seemed to last for hours. Then it finally ended. Pota got off of her and wiped the blood off of his member. He looked to Pan. Her legs were covered in her blood. She curled up into a fetal position and then began to cry uncontrollably.  
"You can go to her now, woman."   
Friho let go of Videl. She immediately ran over to her daughter, and cradled her in her arms.  
"Oh my gosh! Pan! Baby please look at me. Talk to me."  
Friho walked over to Pan. He knelt down and looked her in the eyes.   
"Don't think that that was the only time that was going to happen. I've got you tomorrow night."  
---end flashback---  
  
Bulma looked at Pan. There were tear stains on her cheeks. Bulma couldn't imagine the kinds of things that Pan and Videl had been put through. She didn't want to.  
"Bulma. If you don't mind, I would like to be left alone."  
"Of course. If you need anything, I'll be in my room. And I'm sure Trunks would be more than happy to comfort you. Don't tell him I said anything, but I think that he is bonding to you."  
"What?! Bonding? To me? Are you sure?"  
"Uh-huh...I can tell. Call it, mother's intuition."  
Bulma stood up and left. After a few moments, Pan laid down and tried to go to sleep, but the memories kept coming back. She finally relaxed enough to get to sleep, but right before she dozed off, Vegeta burst into her room.  
"Who are you, girl?"  
Pan shot up from her bed.  
"S-Sire?"  
"Who are you? There are no records of any 'Zana'. Who are you?"  
"I assure you sire. My name is 'Zana'. I'm probably not in your records because I am new."  
"If you're lying, I WILL find out."  
With that, Vegeta left the room. Pan shook it off and tried to go back to sleep, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't.  
~I need to talk to Trunks...I hope that he doesn't mind me going to his room.~  
Pan got up and wrapped a robe around herself. She then proceeded to Trunks' room down the hall. The two guards at his door were giving her a problem, though.   
"Let me talk to the prince. This important."  
One of the guards gave Pan a dirty look.  
"Listen, Girl. Prince Trunks is too busy to handle a girl like you. Besides, sleeping with him isn't going to get you anywhere. He actually believes that achievements are more important than how good a screw you are."  
Pan wanted to kill that guard.  
"How dare you assume that I am here for that. I have half a mind to kill you right now."  
"Look here. We are not as stupid as we look. Why else would you be here wearing something like that?"  
"No. You look here. If you don't let me pass, I'm gonna push my way through."  
"Oh yeah? Try it."  
Pan was just about to knock the guard down the hall, but Trunks' door suddenly opened.  
"What's going on here Perehi? Halep?"  
"Sire, this whore was trying to pass. We were merely trying to stop her. We apologize if we have disturbed you."  
"Whore?"  
Trunks looked over to Pan. She looked pissed. Then it dawned on him.  
"I sincerely hope that you weren't calling this woman a whore. Because if you were, you're in big trouble."  
"I don't understand my prince."  
"This woman is a trusted advisor of mine. Not to mention that she is your superior. If she wants to enter my quarters you had better let her. Is that understood?"  
"Yes Sire. Forgive us ma'am."  
Trunks moved aside and allowed Pan to enter his room. She looked around. The room was huge. The bed alone was as big as her room.  
"Wow...your room is so big."  
"Yeah...my mother insisted on me getting a large room. Something about it being the lifestyle a crown prince deserves. So what did you need to talk about?"  
"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I hate being by myself. I guess it's because when ever I was by myself before the taskmasters were always watching me. This may sound weird, but I feel really safe when I'm near you."  
"So do you want to stay here tonight? Because if you do, then you're more than welcome to."  
"Oh no... I don't want to intrude."  
"Look at the size of this room. I don't think you could intrude on my space if you wanted to. You can sleep on the big bed. I'll take the small one."  
"Are you sure? I mean it is your bed and I don't want you to sleep on the little one."  
"It's okay really...I usually sleep on the little one anyways."  
Pan sat down on the bed and Trunks sat down right beside her.  
"You know," she started, "I think that Vegeta is on to me. He came into my room tonight and told me that he couldn't find any records of a 'Zana'. I'm scared Trunks. What if he finds out."  
"Look at me. You know how you said earlier that you felt safe around me? Well, the reason you feel so safe is because you are. I won't let anything happen to you. If he wants to hurt you he's going to have to kill me first. You are safe. Don't worry about it."  
Pan smiled a little and looked at Trunks.   
"Thank you so much Trunks. I really appreciate all that you have done for me."  
"It's not a problem. Good night Pan."  
"Good night Prince."  
Trunks smiled and went over to his bed. They both layed down and went to sleep. Two hours later, however, Trunks woke up to the sound of someone crying. He looked over and noticed that Pan was sitting up in her bed sobbing uncontrollably. He immediately got up and sat down next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried on his shoulders. He tried to soothe her the best he could, but she wasn't calming down.  
"Pan what's wrong?" he said worriedly.  
She didn't answer. She just kept crying. Trunks felt sick to his stomach. His chest hurt too. Then he realized something. He was crying too.   
"Please, Pan. You have to tell me. I can feel that you're hurting. Please. This is killing me."  
Pan still said nothing and continued to cry. Trunks felt helpless. He just sat there and held her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Pan started to calm down. She looked up to Trunks and was surprised to see that he had been crying too.  
"I'm sorry Trunks. I didn't mean to wake you."  
"Pan...what just happened? What's wrong?"  
"I relived it Trunks. In my dream."  
"Relived what?"  
"The day that Vegeta killed my family." 


	4. bonding with the enemy 3 (edit)

Pan was walking out of the bathroom and almost screamed when she saw Vegeta standing at her door. For crying out loud, she was only in a towel!  
"Who are you really?" he questioned.  
"I assure you, sire, my name is Zana." She said a little shakily.  
"Hmph...we'll see."   
After saying that he left the room. Pan brushed it off and went to the dresser to see if there were any clothes she could sleep in. She opened the top drawer and found a lot of men's underwear.  
~Oops...wrong drawer.~  
She moved to the next drawer down. It was filled with different women's nightgowns. She started looking through them, and was disgusted at what she saw. Not a single decent nightgown. They were either too short, too revealing, or a combination of the two. Usually the latter. When she finally did find one, she put it on and went to look at it in the mirror. It was a satin lavender gown that went to the middle of her thighs. It didn't have straps, only two strings that tied around the neck. The neck line was very low. In fact, it showed off more of her cleavage than she would have liked. She turned around to look at her back. And there wasn't much to it. It went all the way down to the small of her back.  
~Uugghhh...Ploom you perv...~  
Pan's thoughts were interrupted when Trunks walked into her room.  
"Pan, we need to t-" Trunks couldn't speak. He was captivated by the woman who stood before him. Pan, however, wasn't all that happy with the kind of attention she was getting from him.  
"TRUNKS!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!"  
"I'm so sorry, Pan. I don't know what came over me. It's just that you're so beautiful."  
Pan blushed. For some reason, she liked the compliments he gave her. Usually, when men would say those things to her, it meant they wanted something from her. But when he complimented her, it was genuine. The truth was, she liked him. Something she'd never felt for anyone else before.  
~What am I thinking...it could never happen...I could never be with him.~  
"Now...is there something I can do for you, Prince?"  
"Umm...yeah, right...well, you see I-"  
"Trunks get out. I need to talk with Pan." Said Bulma as she entered Pan's room.  
"But Mom...I have very important business to talk with her about."  
~Yeah right, Trunks...I'm sure it's "business" you want to talk to her about.~  
"Well it will have to wait. I need to ask her some questions."  
"But..."  
"LEAVE!"  
"Yes ma'am."  
Trunks got up and immediately left the room. Bulma took the opportunity to sit down on Pan's bed.  
"So...how did you survive the 'assignment'? Did you run away?"  
"No...he put me and my mother into slavery."  
"HE DID WHAT?!?! That jerk is so dead! I can only imagine the kinds of tortures you were put through."  
"No...you can't."  
Bulma didn't know how to respond. She couldn't believe that her husband had put her best friend's granddaughter and daughter-in-law into slavery.  
"I'm so sorry Pan."  
"It's not your fault, but I must warn you...I plan on killing your husband. Not anytime soon, of course. I'm not strong enough yet. But someday I will catch up to him, and then I will kill him."  
"Pan please don't do that. If you kill him, then you kill me too."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"There's a thing that saiya-jins have called a 'bond'. When ever a saiya-jin mates, a bond is created. If the saiya-jin dies, then the saiya-jin's mate will die too. It's one of those things where you literally can't live without them."  
"Oh. But you're not a saiya-jin."  
"I know, but I'm bonded to him. Don't ask me how, but I can feel everything that he does, pain and pleasure. Physical and emotional. That is the most recognized sign of a bond. It was actually kind of funny. Especially when i was having Trunks."  
"You mean..."  
"Yes. He felt everything. In fact, he wouldn't touch me for almost a year after that."  
"Well, I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not gonna let him get away with this."  
"I understand. So tell me...how's your mom?"  
"She's not so good. They mess with her a lot. All because she doesn't have a tail."  
"I don't know what to say. That's terrible."  
"The funniest thing is that I didn't know what was happening to her until i was 14. That was when they made me watch. I guess it was their sick way of preparing me for what was going to happen next."  
Bulma looked at Pan. There were tear stains on her cheeks. Bulma couldn't imagine the kinds of things that Pan and Videl had been put through. She didn't want to.  
"Bulma. If you don't mind, I would like to be left alone."  
"Of course. If you need anything, I'll be in my room. And I'm sure Trunks would be more than happy to comfort you. Don't tell him I said anything, but I think that he is bonding to you."  
"What?! Bonding? To me? Are you sure?"  
"Uh-huh...I can tell. Call it, mother's intuition."  
Bulma stood up and left. After a few moments, Pan laid down and tried to go to sleep, but the memories kept coming back. She finally relaxed enough to get to sleep, but right before she dozed off, Vegeta burst into her room.  
"Who are you, girl?"  
Pan shot up from her bed.  
"S-Sire?"  
"Who are you? There are no records of any 'Zana'. Who are you?"  
"I assure you sire. My name is 'Zana'. I'm probably not in your records because I am new."  
"If you're lying, I WILL find out."  
With that, Vegeta left the room. Pan shook it off and tried to go back to sleep, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't.  
~I need to talk to Trunks...I hope that he doesn't mind me going to his room.~  
Pan got up and wrapped a robe around herself. She then proceeded to Trunks' room down the hall. The two guards at his door were giving her a problem, though.   
"Let me talk to the prince. This important."  
One of the guards gave Pan a dirty look.  
"Listen, Girl. Prince Trunks is too busy to handle a girl like you. Besides, sleeping with him isn't going to get you anywhere. He actually believes that achievements are more important than how good a screw you are."  
Pan wanted to kill that guard.  
"How dare you assume that I am here for that. I have half a mind to kill you right now."  
"Look here. We are not as stupid as we look. Why else would you be here wearing something like that?"  
"No. You look here. If you don't let me pass, I'm gonna push my way through."  
"Oh yeah? Try it."  
Pan was just about to knock the guard down the hall, but Trunks' door suddenly opened.  
"What's going on here Perehi? Halep?"  
"Sire, this whore was trying to pass. We were merely trying to stop her. We apologize if we have disturbed you."  
"Whore?"  
Trunks looked over to Pan. She looked pissed. Then it dawned on him.  
"I sincerely hope that you weren't calling this woman a whore. Because if you were, you're in big trouble."  
"I don't understand my prince."  
"This woman is a trusted advisor of mine. Not to mention that she is your superior. If she wants to enter my quarters you had better let her. Is that understood?"  
"Yes Sire. Forgive us ma'am."  
Trunks moved aside and allowed Pan to enter his room. She looked around. The room was huge. The bed alone was as big as her room.  
"Wow...your room is so big."  
"Yeah...my mother insisted on me getting a large room. Something about it being the lifestyle a crown prince deserves. So what did you need to talk about?"  
"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I hate being by myself. I guess it's because when ever I was by myself before the taskmasters were always watching me. This may sound weird, but I feel really safe when I'm near you."  
"So do you want to stay here tonight? Because if you do, then you're more than welcome to."  
"Oh no... I don't want to intrude."  
"Look at the size of this room. I don't think you could intrude on my space if you wanted to. You can sleep on the big bed. I'll take the small one."  
"Are you sure? I mean it is your bed and I don't want you to sleep on the little one."  
"It's okay really...I usually sleep on the little one anyways."  
Pan sat down on the bed and Trunks sat down right beside her.  
"You know," she started, "I think that Vegeta is on to me. He came into my room tonight and told me that he couldn't find any records of a 'Zana'. I'm scared Trunks. What if he finds out."  
"Look at me. You know how you said earlier that you felt safe around me? Well, the reason you feel so safe is because you are. I won't let anything happen to you. If he wants to hurt you he's going to have to kill me first. You are safe. Don't worry about it."  
Pan smiled a little and looked at Trunks.   
"Thank you so much Trunks. I really appreciate all that you have done for me."  
"It's not a problem. Good night Pan."  
"Good night Prince."  
Trunks smiled and went over to his bed. They both layed down and went to sleep. Two hours later, however, Trunks woke up to the sound of someone crying. He looked over and noticed that Pan was sitting up in her bed sobbing uncontrollably. He immediately got up and sat down next to her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried on his shoulders. He tried to soothe her the best he could, but she wasn't calming down.  
"Pan what's wrong?" he said worriedly.  
She didn't answer. She just kept crying. Trunks felt sick to his stomach. His chest hurt too. Then he realized something. He was crying too.   
"Please, Pan. You have to tell me. I can feel that you're hurting. Please. This is killing me."  
Pan still said nothing and continued to cry. Trunks felt helpless. He just sat there and held her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Pan started to calm down. She looked up to Trunks and was surprised to see that he had been crying too.  
"I'm sorry Trunks. I didn't mean to wake you."  
"Pan...what just happened? What's wrong?"  
"I relived it Trunks. In my dream."  
"Relived what?"  
"The day that Vegeta killed my family." 


	5. bonding with the enemy 4

I don't own dbz.  
  
a/n--chapter 4.  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at Pan. He couldn't tell if the look in her eyes was fear or hatred.  
"What happened that day, Pan?"  
"I was nine..."  
  
--flashback--  
"Pan! Dinner time!" shouted Videl.  
Pan walked into her kitchen and sat down at the table. She looked around and saw her uncle Goten anxiously awaiting dinner to be served. Her father, Gohan, sat down across from her. He looked over to Pan's grandmother, Chi Chi.  
"When's dinner?" he asked.  
"As soon as your father gets home."  
"Where is Grandpa Goku?" asked Pan.  
"He's probably off training somewhere." replied Chi Chi.  
"I'll call him in."  
"Come right back here when you're done, Pan. No running off and training."  
"Yes, Mommy."  
Pan ran outside.   
"GRANDPA GOKU!! TIME TO EAT!!"  
Pan heard some rustling in the bushes next to her. She was about to investigate it when two strong arms picked her up and twirled her in the air.  
"Hiya Panny!"  
Pan looked down to see her beloved grandfather.  
"Hi Grandpa!"  
Goku walked into the kitchen with Pan on his shoulder.  
"Mmm...something smells good. What's cookin' Chi Chi?"  
"Sit down and you'll see."  
Once everyone was seated, Chi Chi began to serve the food. The meal was fairly peaceful for the first few minutes. It was an ordinary, everyday meal. Until Goku stopped eating.   
"Goten...we have to go train...now."  
"But Daaad...I'm not done eating."  
"Goku?! What on earth is wrong with you? Can't we have one decent meal without you talking about training?"  
"I'm sorry Chi Chi, but this is more important than a meal."  
"Can I come too, Grandpa?"  
"No Panny. You need to stay here."  
"When will you be back?"  
"Not for a really long time. I'm sorry everyone, but we have to leave now. I love you all."  
Goten grabbed ahold of his father's hand, and Goku used his instant transmission to leave the house.  
"What was that about?" asked Videl. She looked over to her husband. He was deathly pale.  
"Gohan? Gohan what's wrong?"  
"Everyone out of the house! NOW!"  
Everyone was about to leave when the kitchen door was busted to the ground. Pan looked up to see two very large men with a shorter man inbetween them.  
"Who are they Daddy?"  
Gohan ignored his daughter's question, and directed his attentions to the three men.  
"What do you want Vegeta?"  
"Where's Kakarot?!"  
"He left to train. Why do you want him this time?"  
"I have a score to settle with him. If you don't tell me where he is right now I'll...."  
"You'll what?"  
The shorter man looked over to Chi Chi then back to Gohan. He had an evil smile on his face. One that Gohan didn't like.   
"Vegeta..."  
The man lifted his hand up to Chi Chi. He shot a ki blast right through her heart. Videl and Gohan both screamed and ran towards Chi Chi. Pan just stood there. She didn't scream. She wasn't crying like her mother. She just stood there. Unmoving. Gohan looked up to Vegeta. He immediately powered up to his maximum. Vegeta did the same.  
"I'm going to kill you Vegeta!"  
Gohan lunged at Vegeta. They began to fight. Gohan threw punch after punch at Vegeta. More of them missing their target than he would have liked. Videl ran over and picked up Pan.   
"We have to get out of here, Pan. Come on."  
Videl started running with Pan, but before she could get out the door the other two men grabbed them from behind.  
"NO...LET US GO!!...GOHAN!! HELP US!"  
Gohan looked over to where his wife and child were. He then looked back to Vegeta. Now things were making sense.  
"It was a trick. You didn't want to fight..."  
"Oh but I did. And I will kill you. I just needed to send a message to your father."  
"What do you want with my family then?"  
"Hmph...Kakarot has to have some motivation to challenge me. If I have his family, he would do anything to get them back. Good-bye brat."  
Vegeta raised his hand again. This time it was facing Gohan. Gohan looked over to his family one last time.  
"I'm sorry Videl. I love you. Good-bye Panny."  
Vegeta shot a blast straight threw Gohan's body. Only then did Pan scream. Only then did Pan cry. Vegeta looked over to where the men had the two girls captive.  
"Ploom! Friho! Let's go! And bring them with you."  
--end flashback--  
  
When Pan was finished with her story, she looked over to Trunks. He was sitting there with his eyes wide.   
"Trunks? Are you okay?"  
"I can't believe my father would do something like that. I'm so ashamed."  
"It wasn't your fault....Trunks?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Will you sleep by me tonight. I don't want to be alone."  
"Yeah...I will."  
Pan and Trunks laid down together. Pan snuggled into Trunks' warmth as he wrapped his arms around her. They soon both fell asleep.   
The next morning Trunks woke up to find that Pan was not next to him. He looked around his room to find her sitting by his window.  
"Good morning, Pan."  
Pan looked over and smiled.  
"Good morning Trunks. Thank you for last night."  
"It was no problem."  
Trunks walked over to where Pan was standing. He was about to say something to her when Vegeta stormed into the room.  
"Your little game is over girl! I know who you are!" 


	6. bonding with the enemy 5

i don't own it.  
  
a/n--sorry about the cliff hanger before. here's the next chapter. i hope you like it.  
  
  
"Your little game is over, Girl! I know who you are!"  
Pan stiffened at the thought of what he meant.  
~He knows...oh God he knows...~  
Trunks looked at Pan. She was deathly pale.   
"Father, what is the meaning of this?"  
"Don't act like you don't know. This girl is the slave you flew off with yesterday."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"I do."  
Trunks and Pan looked over to the bedroom door. Pan gasped. It was the one saiya-jin that she feared the most. Pota.  
"Hello, Pan. I missed you last night. You were supposed to be with me remember?"  
"Pota...you're not going to take advantage of me again. I won't let you."  
"Oh, but Panny...that's where you're wrong..."  
"No, Pota! You're not going to touch her again! I won't allow it."  
"Forgive me, Prince, but your father has given me my orders. You can't overrule those. Am I right, Sire?"  
"Yes Pota. You are."  
Trunks looked to his father with total disgust. How could he do something like this to someone so innocent?  
"NO! He's not. I..won't..allow it! How many times am I going to have to say it?! No one's ever going to hurt her again. Not even the king."  
"Errrr...how dare you defy me, Boy! You'll be sorry. I'm going to beat the snot out of you. Then I'm going to kill her."  
"Over my dead body!"  
After saying that, Trunks immediately powered up to supersaiya-jin. Vegeta followed suit. Trunks flew towards Vegeta and threw a punch at him. He missed and Vegeta took the opportunity to hit him in the gut. Trunks doubled over and tried to catch his breath. Vegeta kicked him through the wall and out onto the palace court.   
While Trunks and Vegeta were busy, Pota ran over and grabbed Pan by the arm. She tried to break free of his grasp, but couldn't.  
"I'm warning you Pota...let go of me."  
"What are you gonna do? Scratch me to death?"   
Pota started laughing which only enraged Pan more.  
~I have gone beyond the level of super saiya-jin...I did that a long time ago...and yet I still let him do those things to me...why?...I'll tell you why Pan...because they always threatened to hurt your mother...well she's not here...they can't hurt her...there's nothing to stop me from killing him right now...so what am I waiting for?~  
"THAT'S IT!! Pota, I'm going to do something that I should have done a long time ago."  
"Oh and what's that?"  
He was still laughing. Pan's ki began to rise even more.  
"I'm going to kill you."  
"I wouldn't do that just yet Panny."  
Pan looked in the direction of the voice. What she saw brought tears to her eyes.  
"U..Un...Uncle G-Goten?"  
"Who else would it be?"  
Goten laughed and took a fighting stance. He powered up to super saiya-jin. Pota looked at him in amazement.  
"Where did you come from?"  
"A little technique I learned from my father."  
Goten put his hands together and pulled them to his side.  
"KA....ME....HA....ME...."  
Pota saw the large energy beam forming in Goten's hands and immediately knew he could not escape. He let go of Pan and began to back up.  
"HAAAA!!!!!"  
The color drained from Pota's face as Goten let the beam go. It engulfed Pota and completely incinerated him. When the beam cleared, Goten and Pan looked at the damage it had caused.   
"The palace needed a new hallway anyways."  
Pan gave her uncle a wierd look.  
"Where have you been, Uncle Goten?"  
"I've been training with Dad. He said that a really important battle was coming up and that I needed to be prepared to save you."  
"What? You mean he knew about everything that happened to us before it happened? And he didn't even TRY to prevent it?"  
"Basically...he said that fate wasn't meant to be tampered with, but he would do what he could to rescue you and Videl when the time came."  
"So where is he?"  
"Probably fighting Vegeta."  
Just then, Pan felt a sharp pain shoot through her head. She knew something had happened to someone close to her. And she knew who.  
"Oh my gosh!! Trunks!!"  
Pan ran over to the hole in the wall that lead to the court with Goten right behind her. Sure enough, there was Vegeta fighting a tall, muscular man with long golden hair. The man didn't have any eyebrows, but that was probably because he was in super saiya-jin 3 form.  
"Grandpa Goku..."  
Pan was closely observing their battle. Then she noticed something. Trunks was nowhere to be found.  
~Oh no...where is he?...~  
She began to look around frantically for Trunks. She spotted him over by a fountain, and immediately flew to him. She examined him to make sure he was still alive. He was, but he was also unconcious and bleeding from his mouth and nose.  
"Trunks!! Trunks, please wake up!"  
Just then, something shot by Pan and crashed into a nearby wall. Pan looked over to see that it was Vegeta. He had powered down completely.  
"Ughh...Kakarot...ugh..."  
Goku flew down and felt for Vegeta's pulse.  
"Is he dead?" 


	7. bonding with the enemy (insert)

i don't own it.  
  
a/n--this is a little insert for those of you who wanted to read about the fight between Goku and Vegeta. I've never written a fight scene before so any CONSTRUCTIVE critisism or comments are welcome. Nothing harsh please.  
  
Vegeta knocked Trunks through his bedroom wall right out to the court yard. Trunks got up groggily to his feet. He stood there with his fists in the air ready for the fight with his father.   
"How dare you betray me, Boy! I should kill you for that!"  
"You kill me and you kill your only heir. Do you really want the throne to be taken over by a weak saiya-jin?"  
"I won't kill you. Just the girl. But I will beat some sense into you."  
"If you want to kill Pan then you'll have to kill me. If you kill Pan then you WILL kill me."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that we've..."  
Trunks wasn't given the chance to finish. Vegeta flew over and kicked him hard on the side of his head. Trunks went flying towards a wall. He saw it coming and prepared for the impact. But he never hit the wall. He looked up to see that a tall, muscular man had caught him.   
"Wh-Who are you?"  
The man didn't answer. Instead, he set Trunks back on his feet and began to walk towards Vegeta. Vegeta saw the man coming towards him and almost fell down in shock.  
"What? It can't be...Kakarot?!"  
"Yes Vegeta...It's me. You're going to pay for what you've done to my family."  
Vegeta just laughed.  
"HA! That's where you're wrong Kakarot. I'm going to finish you off once and for all. I knew that messing with your family would bring you out into the open."  
"You disgust me."  
Goku immediately powered up to super saiya-jin. Vegeta powered up one level higher. He looked at Goku with a cocky smirk on his face.  
"Is that the best you've got Kakarot? Because if it is, I'm going to be very disappointed. I was expecting a decent challenge from you after 11 years."  
"Fine...if this isn't good enough for you..."  
Goku started to power up again. This time he went past the second level and into the third level of super saiya-jin. Vegeta looked at him with shock.  
"How have you become so strong? There's no way your power could have increased that much. You're even more powerful than...than....me."  
Goku charged at Vegeta and began throwing punches at him. Most of them hit his target. Goku threw a kick at Vegeta, but missed. Vegeta to the chance to shoot a ki blast at him, but he ducked out of the way. Trunks wasn't so lucky. The blast hit him head on and he was thrown into a nearby fountain. He was knocked out cold.  
Goku saw what happened and became enraged.  
"That was your son!!!"  
"Good. He needed a little sense knocked into him."  
Goku charged Vegeta again. This time catching him by the collar.  
"I should kill you for all you've done, but that's too merciful. Instead, I'm going to let you live with the shame of what you have done. I'm going to let you live with the embarassment of being defeated by a third class saiya-jin. We'll see if your people respect you enough to follow you after this."  
The weary and battered Vegeta looked over towards his son to see Pan run to his side. He looked back to Goku and spit in his face.  
"I'll kill you someday Kakarot."  
Goku punched Vegeta hard in the mouth and sent him flying past Pan into the fountain. Vegeta lifted his head and looked up at Goku.  
"Ughh...Kakarot...uhg..."  
Goku watched Vegeta pass out and flew down to where Pan, Goten, and Trunks were sitting. 


	8. bonding with the enemy 6

i don't own it.  
  
a/n--here it is...the last chapter...i think...if you think i should continue it let me know...and don't worry...i'll have the fight scene between Goku and Vegeta up soon...  
  
  
Goku winced at the tone in Pan's voice. It was so cold and uncaring. It sounded like she was more curious than concerned.  
"No, Pan. He's still alive. He's just out cold."  
"Kill him, Grandpa."  
"PAN! Will you just listen to yourself?! That is no way to handel this."  
"What?! How can you say that? I want vengence and I will get it one way or the other. He deserves to die for what he put me and my mother through. You should want the same thing."  
"Why?"  
"WHY!? Because he killed your wife and son. That's 'why'."  
Goku was at a loss for words. She was right. He did want the same thing she did. He wanted vengence in the worst way. But he also knew that it would go beyond killing a killer.  
"Pan, I know it's hard, but we can't kill him."  
"Why not?"  
Trunks began to wake up. Pan immediately focused her attentions to him.  
"Trunks? Are you okay?"  
"Pan...you can't kill my father..."  
"What? Why not?"  
"Because if you kill him you kill my mother too."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The saiya-jin bond. They both share it. If you kill my father, you kill my mother too."   
Trunks paused. He didn't exactly know how to word what he was about to say.  
"It's kind of like what would happen to me if you died."  
Pan's jaw dropped.   
~Did he just say what I think he said?...Does that mean...~  
"Are you saying we're bonded?"  
"Yes...at least, I'm bonded to you. I don't know if you're bonded to me."  
"I am bonded to you."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"I felt it when you were thrown against the fountain. Like a ton of bricks had just been dropped on my head. And I knew that it was you that that had happened to."  
Goku looked at Trunks and smiled.  
"Well, you couldn't be in better hands, Panny. I'd better go get your mom."  
"Wait, Dad...What are we going to do with Vegeta?"  
"Throw him in a dungeon or something. That way when he wakes up he can be greeted by all of his servants. It should be a humbling experience for him."  
Goten did just that. While he was on his way to the dungeon though, he ran into Bulma. She was rubbing her head.  
"Oh my gosh! Vegeta! What have you done to him?"  
"He's fine, don't worry. My dad just knocked him around a little."  
"Who's your dad?"  
"Son Goku."  
Bulma's eyes widened in shock.  
"D-Did you just say 'Son Goku'?"  
"Yep."  
With that, Goten continued on his way to the dungeon, leaving a stunned Bulma behind. She immediately ran out to the court. Some of her men had told her about a battle between Vegeta and some other saiya-jin going on there. When she got there she began to cry.  
"Goku? Goku is that really you?"  
"Huh? Oh hi Bulma. How have you been? I can't really talk right now. I have to pick up Videl. I'll be back in a flash."  
~Now...I just need to find her ki signal...~  
Goku searched for it for a few minutes, but couldn't find a trace of Videl's ki. Pan noticed the look of worry in her grandfather's eyes. She knew something was wrong.  
"Grandpa...?"  
"I can't find her. She's either really weak or..."  
"Or...she's dead."  
"Right, Trunks."  
"Mom..."  
Pan fell to her knees. She was crying again. If only she could have done something. If only things hadn't happened the way they did. If only her grandfather would have come for them years ago. Pan looked at Goku.  
"This is all your fault! If you would have taken us with you...if you hadn't left us behind! She would still be alive! This is all your fault!"  
"Calm down, Panny...I've found her ki. It's very weak, but it's still there. I'll be right back."  
Goku disappeared. Pan was still in tears, so Trunks walked over to her and held her. She felt so safe when he was there. Now she knew why. They shared a bond.  
A couple of seconds later, Goku flashed back in with Videl in his arms.  
"MOM!"  
Pan ran over and gave Videl a big hug.  
"Oh Pan...I thought you were dead."  
Goku sat Videl on her feet. She walked over to Trunks. He stared down at his hands like they were the most interesting things in the world.  
"I'm sorry for taking her like that. I don't know why I did it."  
Videl chuckled at the tone of his voice. He sounded like a child who was being scolded by his mother.  
"It's okay. I'm glad you did. Things may not have turned out the way they did if you hadn't."  
"Mom, are you okay. We couldn't find your ki."  
"I was keeping it surpressed. I was trying to hide from Friho. He found me and I began to panic. That's when Goku came. He killed Friho and brought me here."  
"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!"  
Everyone turned towards Bulma. She looked very confused.  
"I'll explain everything, Mom."  
Trunks proceeded to tell the entire story. When he was done, Bulma looked over to Goku.   
"So Goten was taking Vegeta to the dungeon?"  
"That's right."  
"Serves him right. I love Vegeta, but he needed to be put back in his place. What will you do with him.?"  
"Well, Mother, the law of Vegeta-sie says if a king is defeated in battle, he must abdicate his throne to the one who over powered him. Which means Goku is now our king."  
"Aww, geez you guys. I don't want to be king."  
"Well, then you need to choose someone to take your place."  
"Why don't you do it, Trunks? I mean, you were next in line after all. Am I right?"  
"I suppose. Thank you Goku."  
"No problem. My Panny deserves to be treated like a queen anyways. Since she's bonded to you, that means you'll marry her right?"  
"Only if that's what she wants."  
Videl walked over to Pan, and looked her in the eye.  
"Is that what you want, Panny?"  
Pan looked over to Trunks. She smiled and looked back to her mom.  
"Yes."  
Trunks walked over to Pan. He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned down to kiss her. When their lips met, it was like euphoria for them both. To Trunks, Pan's lips were so sweet. When they finally broke the kiss they just looked each other in the eyes.  
"So Trunks," said Bulma, "How do you think your father will react to this?"  
Everyone shared a good laugh at the thought of Vegeta's reaction to the fact that his only son had bonded with his greatest enemy's granddaughter.  
  
**********************  
a/n: Okay...this was a really corny story...i don't think I'm going to do anything else with it. i wouldn't know where to start anyway. So...you guys can officially consider this story ka-put. Thanks for the reviews. 


End file.
